


A Great Time In San Diego

by autismatic



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Modern AU, POV Changes, Sibling Bonding, beach au, bonding moments in general, first fic yipee, keith finds out hes gay, keith is gay, klance, lance flirts with every girl, lance goofs up, lotor and lance fight over a girl but they both lose, pidge and hunk mess around with allura and shiro and keith and lance, san diego fun, shallura - Freeform, they live in boston, zarkon and his crew suck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-19 01:25:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10629279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autismatic/pseuds/autismatic
Summary: After Shiro believes that him and his younger brother, who is 19 but Shiro will always tease him for being younger, should go on vacation for a few months at a beach house in San Diego with four random strangers, Keith didn't think it could get any worse.But, it did, in a good way though, he meets one of his roommates, a handsome Cuban boy named Lance, but constantly attempts to make Keith call him "sharp shooter" for whatever reason and finds out that he is in love with this boy. While constantly falling for "sharp shooter", Shiro's ego is really being shot down by one of his other roommates, Allura.Keith really wasn't interested in making any new friends, but, he believes he can tolerate these people as they go on many road trips, restaurants, beaches, and several other luxurious AND romantic spots.Their beach house neighbor, Zarkon though, isn't the most tolerable person alive. Everything for Zarkon is a competitions and he is constantly competing with his neighbors. Like does he have anything else to do than obsess over having the best beach house crew? Also not to mention all of them are frat boys...





	1. A Waste of Time (Keith's POV)

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fan fic i've ever wrote so my bad if it's bad... but i really liked the concept that shiro and keith go on vaca and meet love interests n stuff and zarkon is totally obsessed with having the best beach house crew (just like he's obsessed w the black lion) for whatever reason and so they always challenge them to stuff like water gun fights and maybe even real fights idk man.

"Why are we going to this again?" Keith asked, glancing in confusion at a flier Shiro had given him to some kind of beach house.

"Because Keith, we can't just sit in our apartment all Summer, besides, we're going to be sharing it with some people, you can finally make some new friends!"

"You're telling me you don't know the people we're meeting? Shiro - I hate to argue with you but, this is a horrible idea!"

"Keith, just relax, the beach house given to us depends on age, some of them might be your age. Anyway, there might be a few girls there, I know you've been quite lonely ever since you got rejected by that one Sophomore."

"Shiro! That was like two years ago, stop bringing it up!"

Shiro chuckled to himself and continued packing up.

"Where is this place anyway?" Keith asked as he lazily hauled a stack of clothes into his suitcase.

"It's in California, Keith."

"Oh, how specific!" Keith was just done with Shiro and his bland responses, just done.

"It's in San Diego, relax." Shiro sighed as he put the rest of his belongings in his case.

"Thank you..." Keith muttered as he walked to the bathroom to get his toothbrush and toothpaste.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So...how long's the flight gonna be?" Keith questioned as he trudged towards the front door carrying his luggage.

"Meh, about six or seven hours," Shiro said this like it was nothing as he carried his luggage to the door with ease.

Keith almost choked on his saliva. He didn't know what was worse, the fact that they were sharing a house with other people, the fact that Shiro didn't even struggle to carry his luggage to the front door, or the fact that the flight was going to take six hours.

"You ready for me to call the cab?" Shiro glanced at Keith then back at the pile of luggage eating up half of the entryway of their apartment.

"Yeah..." Keith muttered knowing he'd have to carry all of this down a flight of stairs, it could have been worse though, Shiro wanted a better view, but Keith was afraid of heights. Being the best brother he could be, Shiro agreed to get the lowest apartment he could get.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As much as he wanted to just throw his luggage down the rest of the stairs, he didn't. Keith was already struggling enough carrying one bag, but when Shiro asked if he could carry another bag, he almost rejected but realized that Shiro always did things for him, so, he couldn't argue.

Keith settled the luggage on a bench in front of the apartment complex as he and Shiro waited for the cab to come. He contemplated going on his phone a few times but wanted to save the battery for his time on the enjoyable six or seven-hour flight to San Diego.

The cab arrived and Keith dragged his luggage into the empty seat, he was too tired from carrying the luggage seventy other times to lift them up this time.

"Where to, lads?" The driver asked as he quickly glanced at Shiro and Keith as they settled in through his mirror.

"We're going to Logan International Airport!" Shiro replied, with a quick smile.

"Best time to go on vacation, the weather's beautiful and I heard this week's gonna be gorgeous." The cab driver stated as he begun to drive off.

Shiro grinned and began organizing the bags as they were slowly starting to slip off each other.

Keith stared out the window and watched the familiar places that he wouldn't be seeing for a few months. He observed the several children prancing around in Boston Common and quickly smiled but that smile faded because he knew Shiro would tease him.

Finally, after what felt like a long drive, which was actually about fifteen minutes, they arrived at the airport. Just when Keith had enough of carrying the luggage, he had to carry it once more.

'Will it ever end?'

"Once we get to the beach house, everything will be alright," Shiro answered as Keith realized he asked that question out loud. Whoops...

It felt like forever when they had to wait an hour in the mobbed airport.

But finally, after what seemed like hours of waiting, they were finally given their tickets and found their plane. They put their luggage in an overhead bin before sitting down. Fortunately for Keith, he was able to sit right next to the window.

"So...what are you gonna do on the fly there?" Keith questioned, trying to at least seem a little amused.

"You know, just read a few books" Shiro picked out a book from the suitcase and showed him the book like it was some national treasure.

"Classic," Keith remarked as he looked around the airplane and heard a few children scream and heard parents arguing at each other about getting their kid to shut up.

Keith knew if anyone could shut out this noise, it was Shiro. Shiro was like some kind of expert on shutting people out. Whenever their parents yelled at them, Shiro was always able to shut them out, until they would grab him by the ear or the tuft. He remembered that one time Shiro and his girlfriend broke up and he shut out everyone including Keith for a week while coping with the breakup.

Keith chuckled to himself at the thought and took out his phone and earbuds, this was going to be a long flight...


	2. A First Glance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Keith is awestruck at the Cuban boy and his stupidity, Shiro is awestruck at the house and Allura. Hunk and Pidge do their thing and tease Shiro - and Keith is next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> literally the first like 5 chapters are build ups to the drama so my bad my dude so here's another chapter n i'll probably release another chapter tonight or tomorrow depending on how i feel, hopefully i still have momentum for this story because i really like it personally n i never write stories so fuck it here we go lets give it a chance boys.
> 
> some klance (next chapter will be mostly about klance)  
> and some shallura (some shallura in the next chapter)  
> and hunk will talk about shay n stuff as him and pidge talk about their new roomies and their thoughts

"Allura, only you would drive down here two days before our new roomies move in for the Summer." Lance rolled his eyes and sat up on the kitchen counter.

"Hey! We had fun those two days!" Allura seemed offended by Lance's remark.

"Well, yeah, but, it would've been more fun with some new faces - maybe even a hot girl, eh?" Lance winked and shot a finger gun.

Allura just casually rolled her eyes.

"...I mean you're already a treasure, baby, but, another girl here wouldn't hurt."

Lance seemed to be proud of his flirting, but it just ended in Allura rolling her eyes once more at him.

"You are a paragon of flirting, Lance." Pidge huffed.

"I don't know about you guys, but I quite enjoyed it. I mean, we will spend months with other people, they might not even like us. Oh no, they might not like us! What if they don't like us?" Hunk started biting his fingertips at the thought.

"Relax Hunk, no one could dislike someone as handsome as myself," Lance smirked.

Everyone else rolled their eyes at Lance's comment.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Keith's POV kind of)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Keith woke up to a forceful bump on the shoulder.

"Ow!" Keith grasped onto his shoulder and stared at Shiro who elbowed him as hard as possible.

"Sorry - flight's landed."

"Did I fall asleep?"

"Yeah, you feel asleep in the first hour..."

"And you?"

"None whatsoever, hopefully, I will get some at the beach house."

"Oh boy..."

Keith and Shiro grabbed their luggage from the overhead bin and made their way off the plane.

"Well, at least I can carry these things for right now..." Keith whispered as he followed Shiro through the mob of people.

"What, is it too heavy for you to carry?" Shiro smirked at Keith.

"What! No?" Embarrassment filled Keith's face.

"Yeah...if only you came with me to the gym, you'd be able to carry them with ease."

"I can, Shiro!"

"Of course you can, Keith."

As Keith and Shiro seated in the cab, Keith took a moment to gaze at the palm trees that lined up next to the entrance of the airport and constructed how the blue sky complimented the tree in its own style.

"...Well...I can agree that it's beautiful down here..." Keith admitted.

Shiro chuckled then continued to talk to the cab driver to where they were headed to.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Keith guessed Shiro was a bit too tired, as Shiro ended up falling asleep on the cab. When the cab driver informed him that they were at their destination, Keith bumped Shiro's shoulder. The thought about doing it as hard as Shiro had done it, but he didn't.

"W-What?" Shiro looked around and his eyes began to adjust, it didn't take much though as night was already starting to creep over the bright blue sky that was out twenty-five minutes earlier.

"We're here." Keith made sure Shiro was alright and patted him on his shoulder.

"Oh."

Shiro paid the cab driver and he and Keith strutted off to the pathway of the gorgeous beach house they'd be calling home for the next few months for whatever reason.

"If they annoy me - I am leaving." Keith barked.

"No Keith, you're not."

"Ugh. You always do these things to me, you force me to go to places I never asked to go to."

"It'll be fun, besides, I am tired of talking to just you. Maybe they'll have the same music tastes as you too!"

"Is that an insult?"

"I don't know, was it?"

Keith sighed and stared at the door, waiting for Shiro - who was now carrying three suitcases instead of two up the stairs. Shiro caught up and set the luggage down.

"Thanks for the help," Shiro remarked in a sarcastic tone.

"You're welcome." Keith brought the sarcasm back to Shiro like a boomerang.

Shiro knocked on the door, staring at Keith.

"Don't say anything disrespectful."

"Relax Shiro, I won't!"

"Yeah, I very much doubt that."

"You always are te-"

The door swung open, and a big, who almost seemed Hawaiian, guy opened the door with the biggest and brightest smile on his face that Keith had ever seen.

"WELCOME!" The man shouted, forcing them into a hug of some sort.

"Hunk, stop embarrassing us!" someone else said, Keith couldn't see them as him and Shiro were still stuck in a hug.

"Well, I am Hunk! The guy who gets embarrassed over everything, including when I hug my new roomies, name is Lance, the short one with the glasses is Pidge, and the one wit the huge hair is Allura!"

"Hey!" Allura shouted from a distance.

"THE NAME'S SHARP SHOOTER" Lance screamed as loud as he possibly could.

"Well, come in!" Hunk stepped to the side and allowed them to come inside.

Hunk and Lance stepped forwards to take the luggage.

"What the hell is in this thing, rocks?!" Lance exclaimed.

Keith must've not paid much attention to this so-called Lance because god damn, he was gorgeous. Keith eyed him down and then realized that Lance was holding his luggage. It was a miracle, but at the same time, he just criticized his luggage, which, his remark WAS kind of cute...

"No...?" Keith answered questioning Lance's own question.

"Hey, you have a mullet...I am now going to call you Mullet!" Lance shouted as he started studying Keith.

"Or, you can call me Keith...you know...my name..."

"Nah, I like 'Mullet' better."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Shiro's POV)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Shiro watched as this so-called Lance kid directed Keith to his new room and shrugged to himself. Hunk had already put Shiro's stuff in his room and offered him a tour of his new room, but, Shiro decided to take his own personal tour around the house, as he was going to be spending months in this place. Shiro did admit, though, that this place was gorgeous, and it was well worth the money. Even if it meant staying with four strangers.

"Need something?"

Shiro jolted and looked behind him. A girl with curly, silver hair and the bluest eyes he had ever seen stared at him for a moment.

"Sorry! Did I scare you?" The girl seemed concerned.

"Oh - no, I am fine. Sorry, I am just checking things out, you know, a little personal tour." Shiro couldn't stop staring at her, she was beyond beautiful. He eventually snapped out of it, though.

"Oh, of course! I am Allura by the way! If you didn't catch it the first time, of course." Allura held out a hand, even her hands seemed as warm and soft as her face.

Shiro nervously shook her hand and smiled back at her. Her smile was almost as bright as Hunk's was.

"If you need anything, ask me." Allura let go of his hand and put it on her hip.

"Of course." Shiro smiled at her and watched her walk away.

As Shiro turned around to back to venture off, he once again jolted as another person, who must've been Pidge since she was so short, smirked at him.

"First day here and you've already fallen under Allura's spell." Pidge adjusted her glasses and stared at Shiro.

"What?"

"Don't deny it, you are under her love spell"

"Well...I mean...she's pretty, but I just met her..."

"She's the easiest person to get along with, you'll end up falling in love your first week here. There's like ten guys in line, that makes you number eleven."

"Ohohoh, are we talking about Allura?" Hunk asked as he walked into the room and gave the same shit eating grin Pidge was giving.

"Yeah." Pidge stared at Hunk for a moment and glanced back at Shiro.

"Lance WILL NOT be happy with you." Hunk started digging through the fridge at this point. Shiro didn't even realize he was in the kitchen since he was so awestruck by the house...... ̶a̶̶̶n̶̶̶d̶̶̶ ̶̶̶A̶̶̶l̶̶̶l̶̶̶u̶̶̶r̶̶̶a̶̶̶.̶̶̶

"Well, have fun." Pidge waved at Shiro sarcastically, if that made, grabbed Hunk and they both left.

"Well then..." Shiro shrugged it off and continued studying the house.


	4. Goodnight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lmao i promised more klance and i tried but i promise to add a lot more in the next few chapters i go back to school tomorrow n that's always fun!! there'll be a lot more klance but in this story i feel like allura is one of those chicks who have just gone through a rough break up then meets a guy and finds out hes super soft n stuff and she falls for him but dont worry lance will act dumb towards keith next chapter and it'll have a lot more interaction between the two

"And this is your clock...and this is your bed...and this is your-"

"Okay, Lance, I get it." Keith sighed as he crossed his arms.

"Chillax, I am giving you a tour of the room, the Lance way." Lance gave him the biggest smirk, Keith was falling and he knew it. He didn't even realize that he had an interest in guys until he looked into Lance's deep ocean blue eyes. But Keith had just met this kid, and this kid was extremely annoying.

"Yeah, well, the 'Keith way' wants your tour to end as soon as possible and for you to get out of my room so I can rest." No, he didn't, he didn't want Lance to leave, but he wanted to come off intimidating to Lance.

"Okay jeez, calm down." Lance calmly said as his hands fanned slightly down and up with his fingers spread out.

Lance exited the room, following Keith's command. Keith almost asked for Lance to come back, but he didn't. Keith put his hands on his hip and looked around and glanced at the view of the beautiful city he had through his window.

"Well...this can't be so bad." Keith hummed to himself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As Shiro and Keith went to bed, it was Pidge, Hunk, Allura and Lance, they sat in the living room and decided to talk about their new roommates.

"Yeah, that Shiro guy didn't really say anything, and I never met that Keith guy," Pidge said with a shrug.

"You should have seen Keith! He is flat out rude...to the infamous Sharp Shooter" Lance grunted.

"...Are you ever going to stop calling yourself Sharp-shooter after you scored one two-pointer at that basketball game?" Pidge murmured.

"No way!" Lance took his answer in with pride.

"Uh, Lance, no offense, but, you were TOTALLY eyeing that Keith guy down. I hate to be the voice of reason, always, but, I think you might have a little crushie wushie!!" Hunk cooed as he put his hands on his cheeks and made his lips pop out like a fish.

"Uh yeah, no. If there's anyone I have a crush on here, it's Allura." Lance slowly put an arm around Allura.

Allura finished chewing on her cookie and stared at him with a death stare.

"You have five seconds to get your arm off of me."

Lance's smirk quickly turned into a frightened frown and his eyes widened as he moved away from Allura and hid behind Pidge and Hunk's couch.

Pidge and Hunk stared at Lance silently for a few moments before Pidge struck up another conversation.

"So Allura, you were the only one who talked to that Shiro guy, how was he?" Pidge told a straight up lie, she didn't want to tell Allura how she teased him about Allura.

Allura finished the rest of her cookie and wiped off the crumbs from her mouth. She thought about him for a second and thought about how fucking ripped he was and how she never expected someone that handsome to step in their beach house. But, she caught herself before Pidge could figure out Allura's new developing crush.

"Oh, well, I scared him a bit, he seems pretty observant." And so was she.

"I hope we get to learn a lot more about them tomorrow!" Hunk exclaimed with joy.

"Yeah, maybe Lance can hook up with that Keith guy." Pidge teased.

"Shut up, Pidge." Lance murmured and looked away while his arms were crossed.

Pidge snickered.

"Well, we should all get some rest, I plan on going to breakfast so we can learn more about our new roommates." Allura clasped her hands together while sharing the idea.

"Sounds good." Hunk agreed with Allura's idea before heading off to bed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Shiro was, of course, the first one awake. Instead of venturing off like he had done the previous night, he sat down on the couch in the living room and turned on the news. He was finally able to relax and he sank right into the couch. Just as he felt comfortable, he felt a jump on the couch. It was Pidge.

"Heya, Shiro." Pidge seemed extremely excited to see him for whatever reason.

"Hey, Pidge." Shiro smiled and waved.

"So...how old are you and Keith exactly? I mean this is kind of off-topic...and it's a strange question...like is that too weird? Or no-"

"It's fine, Pidge." Shiro's smile assured her that he didn't mind her silly question.

"I am twenty-three, and Keith is nineteen." 

"Dude, no way! Hunk and Lance are nineteen and Allura is twenty-three!! I myself am sixteen, oddly enough..."

Shiro chuckled.

"So...another question...is Keith...gay?" Pidge avoided all possible eye contact with Shiro when asking.

"I...I'm not too sure. He and I don't really talk about those things, I should though. It just hasn't been on my mind to ask...Why?"

"No reason!" Pidge spat out as she quickly ran off.

Shiro just stared for a moment with one eyebrow raised up, then continued watching the news.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Not even ten minutes later, Hunk walked in and greeted Shiro. Hunk plopped down next to Shiro and scanned Shiro quickly before Shiro could notice.

"Man, I am used to being the first one up every morning, I am sensing that'll change?" Hunk grinned and extended his arms over the top of the couch.

"Guess so," Shiro said with a small but friendly smile.

Hunk was someone who you could easily get along with, he was always good at striking up a conversation and understood when to not speak, such as when Allura went through a rough break up a few weeks back that left her devastated. He was able to cheer her up, though, and that was what he was best at. He was like the group's therapist. Hunk joined in and watched the news with Shiro, as he didn't want to bother his new roomie too much.

An hour had passed and it was Allura this time who had awoken with Pidge following shortly behind. You could also say that was a pun... It seemed that they had been talking before they came out, even Hunk noticed.

"So, what were you two talking about before you came out here?" Hunk asked.

"What? Nothing! We just woke up at the same time." Allura rejected Hunk's statement, but it was obvious that she was lying.

Hunk laughed to himself.

Allura took a seat next to Shiro, which was no surprise to Hunk and Pidge while Pidge sat down next to Hunk so that they could talk shit about Allura's obvious crush on Shiro, which she still denied.

After watching Allura almost die while talking to Shiro, Lance and Keith both came in.

"Hey there Shiro, and hey there Mullet." Lance was still sticking with that nickname.

"I have a name, and it's Keith..."

"I prefer Mullet, Mullet." Lance had the biggest shit eating grin on his face that Keith just gave up, looked away, and sat down on the arm of the chair.

"So, I have planned to go out to breakfast with everyone this morning! I want to get to know you two better as you'll be here with us for a few months! I mean, I have already talked to Shiro but I want to get to know you too, Keith!" Allura seemed way too happy and it was only 8 in the morning. Hunk, Pidge, and Lance already knew about her plan but, she made it out like even they didn't know until this moment.

"It sounds wonderful, Keith?" Shiro looked towards Keith's direction.

Keith shrugged, "Whatever."


End file.
